This R13 meetings grant application seeks partial support for the 2007 Alcohol and Immunology Research Interest Group (AIRIG) meetings, which will be held in conjunction with the Midwest Autumn Immunology Conference in Chicago, IL. Funding is requested for travel costs and housing for students, postdoctoral fellows, and minority scientists, as well as some of the cost of invited speakers, for a one day meeting which will focus on the "Systemic and organ specific inflammatory responses after alcohol exposure." The meeting will be held on the Friday November 16th, 2007 in the Department of Surgery at Loyola University in Maywood IL, the day before the start of the three day Chicago-based Midwest Autumn Immunology Conference. In addition to having a strong scientific program, with impressive lists of invited plenary speakers from around the United States, the Autumn Immunology Conference is relatively small (~450 registrants), which will allow greater visibility of alcohol and immunology research than would be possible at larger meetings like the American Association of Immunologists. Additionally, the Conference has multiple opportunities for young developing scientist (student and postdoctoral fellows) to participate on many levels. Every poster presenter has the opportunity to give a short oral presentation through poster workshops. Moreover, the Conference has Careers in Immunology Workshops, further indicating devotion to the involvement of trainees at all levels. These sessions allow time for career building and collaborative opportunities, which may not be feasible or readily available at larger meetings. Thus, in addition to providing a forum for the discussion of current research in the field, overall goals of the co-organizers are to expand the participation of students, postdoctoral trainees and minority scientists and increase the critical mass of scientists working on alcohol and immunology issues. We believe that these goals will be best achieved in 2007 by hosting AIRIG in conjunction with the Autumn Immunology Conference in the Chicago-land area. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]